300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2016.06.27
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''God Mode R: ''The buff effect now also increases 10% bonus Movement Speed. *''Windstorm Hammer Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 60/65/70/75/80 Mana -> 40/45/50/55/60 Mana *''Charge Forward R: ''Mana cost adjusted from 50 Mana -> 90/70/50 Mana *''Charge Forward R: ''Bonus Armor and bonus Magic Resist are reduced from 50/70/90 -> 35/55/75 *''Charge Forward R: ''Cooldown increased from 50/35/20 seconds -> 65/50/35 seconds *''Brave Shield W: ''The duration of shield effect increased from 2 seconds -> 4 seconds *''Kamui R: ''Granted new Passive. **''Passive - ''When Kakashi takes a lethal attack, the attack will be nullified and transferred to another dimension, the effect can only be triggered once within 90 seconds. *''Armor-Piercing Shell E: ''The duration of bonus Attack Speed reduced from 5 seconds -> 4 seconds *''Armor-Piercing Shell E: ''The effectiveness of bonus Attack Speed adjusted from 10/12/14/16/18% -> 15% *''Armor-Piercing Shell E: ''Mana cost adjusted from 60 Mana -> 50/55/60/65/70 Mana **''RPG-7 or AT-4 Bazooka W: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.5 seconds -> 0.2 seconds ---- Free Hero Rotation ---- Item Mall (Enhanced Version) *Added to the game as a free trial equipment. (Enhanced Version) *Added to the game as a free trial equipment. (Enhanced Version) *Replaces the Old Version of this item. *The readius of active ability increased from 300 radius -> 500 radius ---- New Features *Player can now use Awakening System at Hero Selection Interface (by adding Awakening Button at Hero Selection Interface). *Player can combine items in Eternal Arena by right-clicking on them in the Item Shop. ---- Optimized Adjustment *Optimized the Sword, Shield and Fist ( ) in In-Game Interface. *Optimized the Ready image of the players on Hero Selection Interface. *Optimized the classification of Artifacts in Item Mall. *Optimized the display of all Bars (Health Bar, Mana Bar, Energy Bar...etc) in In-Game Interface. *Optimized the model of GGO Kirito ( ). ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed some bugs related that were related to the Physical Damage Reduction of Amun's Will (Enhanced Version) ( ). *Fixed the arrow from Hunter Boy's ( ) Focusing Shot Q and Multi-Shot Q dealt no damage after his death. *Fixed the trap from Hunter Boy ( ) Frost Trap W didn't apply any effects to all nearby enemies when triggered. *Fixed sometimes Akemi Homura ( ) could Hold 2 weapons at the same time. *Fixed when Akemi Homura ( ) held 2 weapons, her Betrayal of Miracle W couldn't be used. *Fixed while Akemi Homura's ( ) stayed in place still and used Prayer of Rewind Q, her weapons would randomly spawn under her model. *Fixed when Misaka Mikoto ( ) or Charlotte ( ) stayed within the radius of the True Sight effect from Cat's Eye Potion ( ) and they used The Real Thunderbolt R or Piercing Blade Q that automatically detected nearby enemies while Rogue Boy ( ) stayed within the radius of these skills and was visible, these skills still didn't aim at him. *Fixed when Edogawa Conan ( ) used Voice-Changing Bowtie W to control the enemy and the game just ended, the player of the controlled hero would fail to obtain the first win. *Fixed Yuuki Asuna ( ) at level 1 didn't have a yellow icon (warning sign) shown on her Fairy Dance E skill. *Fixed Shimakaze ( ) gained Evasion Rate when activating Night Battle Mode W. *Fixed when Kirito ( ) recast his Vertical Square E to teleport on the marked units, he would face in the downward direction. *Fixed the item shop in Eternal Arena displayed as if you could actually buy an item even you didn't have enough Gold. *Fixed the bug on the third step in the Tutorial Mode. *Fixed when you entered into the In-Game Interface and you forgot to close Talent Interface, The Talent Interface would still appear on your screen. *Fixed when your teammate opened Achievement in the game and changed their title while you also had that title, your own Current Title would be changed to that title. *Fixed the game crash problem caused by surrendering the game. *Fixed your status displayed a debuff duration that lasted forever. *Fixed your indicator that didn't disappear when you clicked on the skill icon. ---- ----